Monster Meadows
The Monster Meadows is a side quest in the game Dragon Quest VII, focusing on building up a nature preserve of sorts for a wide variety of monster species to live in. Synopsis Monster Meadows is available when the player defeats the Sulkk in Nottagen. When Nottagen is brought to the present, Monster Meadows appears next to Nottagen. When the player enters the monster park, they see a house. Inside the house lives an old man named Monty. His dream is to create a place where people can come from all over the world to view monsters in their natural habitat, and enlists the party to help him fulfill the plan. Taming In order to tame monsters, the player must have the beef jerky in their inventory. It is a quest item, so as such, it cannot be thrown away. The player does not need to have the beef jerky in one of the player's inventory. The monster who is defeated last will be the one that the player has a chance at taming. Each monster has a set taming value ranging from 1/8, like a Slime, to 1/256. NOTE: If a monster is recruited but the plan for it's habitat has not been obtained, the monster will relocate to the Meadows immediately once the proper habitat is constructed. Once a monster is recruited it cannot be lost unless released by the player. If the player recruits duplicates of a monster, they are sent into storage where the player can choose to release that monster into the wild again. Having a party member who currently is a Monster Masher will help by using the Animal Magnetism skill. It increases the likelihood that a monster can be tamed based on the rank the character has in the vocation, and the character must be a monster masher for the skill to work. Using Monster Munchies will also increase the likelihood that a tamed monster will appear. Recruitment bait Meaty treat The Meaty treat (originally Rib) is one of the first meat related items that can be found for monster recruitment. Five can be used in a single battle to guarantee recruitment. It can also be sold for 347 Gold Coins. Locations * Roamer Encampment (Present) * Sanctum of the Cirrus (Present) * Mount Gora (Past) * Vogograd (Present) * Casino game Lucky Panel in Buccanham in the present. Prime cuts The Prime cuts (originally Fillet) is a more effective meat to use when recruiting monsters. Three can be used in a single battle to guarantee recruitment. It can also be sold for 4,533 Gold Coins. Locations * Defeating the Almighty in under 20 turns. Shepherd's crook Exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS port, the Shepherd's crook is a weapon. It can be equipped by Maribel and Sir Mervyn with the stat bonus of +27 Attack/+21 Style. It has the same effect as Animal Magnetism when used in battle. Location Won after the first defeat of Rebel lion in the DLC Tablet Purrrfect Day. Enclosure plans In the beginning, Monster Meadows will have only three areas: a grassy plain, a storage area for monsters, and Monty's house. However, during the course of the game, the player will come across Enclosure plans (formerly blueprints). Enclosure plans will allow the monster guru to build new areas for different monsters. There are nine plans in the game: * Graveyard: Highendreigh Tower in the present, defeat the King Slime. * Tower: Medal King in the present, collect 75 Mini Medals. * Highlands: Mount Gora in the past; First cave -> East exit outside -> Up ladder -> Up ladder -> Up Western ladder -> Enter cave -> East exit outside for chest. * Mountains: Aeolus Vale in the past, barrel next to the Praetor's house. * Forest: Den of the Dwarves in the past, in a third floor treasure chest requiring the magic key. * Desert: Buccanham in the present, purchase for 5000 Tokens in the Casino. * Seaside: Coral Cave in the past or present. * Tropics: Sharkeye's ship in the present, in treasure chest on first floor. near the garden. * Cavern: Cathedral of Blight in the present. Rewards After the player collects all monsters for the Monster Meadows, Monty will thank you. The main reward for completing the quest is having a rare chance to speak with such a wide variety of monsters, and to see how such creatures would behave in a real life biome. The other part of the reward is a Memento of Wiggles. Category:Dragon Quest VII locations Category:Sidequests